Amor Pirata
by maxi anime
Summary: Un amor de los que no hay muchos, un amor único y de verdad, pero prohibido por demás. Eso es lo que romperá la maldición de aquel pueblo. Pricipalmente TezukaxFuji, pero con varias parejas
1. Chapter 1

Los libros de cuentos están llenos de historia con lindos finales, donde el príncipe azul encuentra a su bella princesa, donde el amor es parte importante del mismo y un pobre pasa a ser rico, son muy bella historias que a uno le recuerdan su niñez ¿Quién se olvidaría de Cenicienta o Blanca nieves? ¿Cómo olvidarse de la Sirenita? Todas estas historias tan hermosas nos hacen creer que los cuentos de hadas son reales, pero la vida es otra cosa.

Siempre me pregunte si mi vida podría ser un lindo cuento de hadas si algún día encontrare a mi príncipe azul, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijitos y finalmente moriremos ya cuando pasemos los setenta años, ser feliz para siempre como siempre terminan los cuentos.

Mi vida es una de esas muy glamorosas, tengo todo lo que el dinero puedo comprarme, pero no me puede conseguir a mi media naranja a aquella persona que me haga feliz para siempre y que no me dejara por nada en el mundo y luchara por mi amor eterno. Vivo en un pueblo de RICOS, por donde uno mire hay gente llena de joyas y oro, el más rico es Keigo Atobe, además de ser el más afortunado por sus riquezas es el más egocéntrico y presumido que allá nacido en este siglo, se cree el ombligo del mundo.

Una curiosidad de donde vivo es que no existe ni una sola mujer, todos somos hombres, ni una sola mujer hay a la vista y ello se debe a un maldición milenaria que existe, muchos creen que es leyenda, pero es la única razón lógica que existe para explicar porque en este lugar hay solo hombres y algunos, muy pocos de ellos tienen la extraña capacidad para poder engendrar hijos.

Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años había un hombre, este amaba como a nadie a su mujer, pero esta no a él y lo había engañado con otro, por semejante traición el hombre maldijo al pueblo impidiendo así que nunca más una mujer naciera en él y permitiendo que se solo nazcan hombres, pero dejando que solo unos muy pocos tuviera la capacidad para quedar embarazados y la única forma de terminar con esta maldición es que aparezca una pareja que se casara por amor y no por conveniencia y con eso el hechizo se romperá. Pero a simple vista eso nunca sucederá ya que en el pueblo solo pueden mas el arguyó y los matrimonio por conveniencia que un matrimonio por amor, ejemplo los de mis padres.

Soy el hijo mayor de unos de los ricos en asenso, que quiere destronar al padre de Atobe, mi padre se llama Yuan Fuji, él es uno de los pocos hombres con la capacidad de quedar embarazado y la trasfirió a mi hermano menor y a mí por lo que ambos tenemos también ese don divino. Mi padre es cariñoso y sobre todo amable, el nos enseña día a día a mí y a mi hermano cosas que tenemos que saber y hacer como el bien, según él nos contó, estuvo a punto de romper esa maldita maldición, cuando joven se enamoro de un hombre rubio, alto e inteligente, ambos se amaban como a nada en el mundo, pero sus padres no dejaron que ese amor prosperara ya que él era pobre, mi padre fue obligado a casarse con Joe y su amor desapareció prometiéndole que pronto el regresaría para llevárselo y que puedan vivir felices para siempre…quizás otra seria mi vida si eso hubiera pasado en verdad y su amor hubiera prosperado.

Según mi padre aquel hombre se llamaba Tezuka Kunihara a pesar de ser pobre era un gran muchacho que buscaba una salida para su situación pero los gobernantes no le ayudaban en nada y le hacían más difíciles la busca de trabajo, finalmente el decidió tomar otra salida y hacerse pirata, el día en que él y mi padre iban a escapar en un barco mis abuelos detuvieron a mi padre y programaron el casamiento con Joe, mi padre fue obligado a casarse con Joe y este le dijo a mi padre que si escapaba mataría a mis abuelos y a toda la familia, mi padre sin otra opción se rindió ante ello y quedo por siempre casado con aquel que nunca quiso ni deseo y esperando a que algún día Kunihara regresara por él.

Me gustaría vivir una historia de amor como la de mi padre solo que con un lindo final, es una gran fantasía, pero como van las cosas, me casare con algún rico del pueblo o con el primero que le pida mi mano a Joe, eso es seguro. Joe no es una mala persona, solo es obsesivo y no le gusta perder con nada ni nadie, no importe en que sea el siempre tiene que ganar, pero al mismo tiempo aquí en casa es tacaño y gruñón, por ello jamás le he dicho padre ni pienso hacerlo. Mi padre es Yuan porque él me demuestra afecto, me escucha, me comprende, me da consejo, me alienta en todo por mas imposible que sea y no permite que nada malo me pase antes se interpone, incluso ante Joe, creo que es porque él fue quien nos tuvo a mi hermano y a mi dentro de su vientre durante nueve meses y nos quiere como a nada en el mundo. Si él pudiera se divorciaría de Joe, pero eso implicaría deshonra y en este pueblo si deshonras a tus padres, con el divorcio o con estar en desacuerdo con el marido que te eligieron, la pena es la muerte y como mi padre no quiere perdernos a mi hermano ni a mi e impedir que vallamos por malos caminos el sacrifica su felicidad a costa de la nuestra.

Mi vida se basa en leer libros y como dice Joe hacerme más culto, según mi padre hacerme más sabio y según mi hermano menor en hacerle feliz. Leo mucho, por ello se todo de todo libro que allá cruzado mis manos, desde novelas de ciencia ficción, hasta libros de astronomía y anatomía por ello digamos que soy uno de los más cultos en el poblado. También tengo otros intereses, como la botánica y la jardinería, me encanta caminar por los jardines que tenemos en casa, quedarme dormido a la sobra de un árbol a la siesta o sencillamente escribir algo bajo la sobra refrescante del árbol más alto que encuentre.

Estaba en mi casa cenando con mi familia, Joe estaba molesto porque tenía problemas con las hipotecas, nada graves, pero el tipo con el que había hablado lo contradijo y contradecir a Joe es pasar a morirse porque él no le gusta y lo que siguiente a ello fue ni más ni menos que problema con la policía, los cuales arreglo con sobornos, mi hermano estaba comiendo muy lentamente, parecía que tuvo un mal día y quien no lo tendría, mi hermano Yuuta es como el defensor de los derechos de lo que viven en esta casa, cada vez que Joe le grita a alguien, un sirviente o a nosotros el salta y defiende lo que lo ha hecho ganar más de una vez latigazos por decirle a Joe que él estaba en lo malo y ese había sido otro de esos días.

Joe tiene que tomar el agua a una cierta temperatura, un sirviente se la dio pocos centígrados más fría lo que hizo que se enojara y comenzara a gritarle las mil y una cosas, Yuuta como defensor que es no dejo que le gritara mas y comenzó a defender al sirviente diciéndole que su capricho era una tontería y que el sirviente solo cumplió su trabajo, que su queja era inútil y sus gritos innecesarios. A Joe no le gusto eso así que comenzó a discutir con Yuuta, pero en un momento se cayó miro a Yuuta con enojo y lo tiro al suelo, se quito su cinturón y comenzó a golpearlo y diciéndole que no le volviera a contradecir porque él estaba en lo correcto, mi padre intercedió a los golpes y con unas pocas palabras logro que Joe dejara de golpear a Yuuta.

Mire mi plato un poco asqueado, recordar haber visto la golpiza y no poder hacer nada ya que un sirviente me detuvo y me recomendó no meterme- No tengo hambre, me voy a mi cuarto- dije levantándome con lentitud de esa mesa.

-Deberías comer Syusuke te podrías enfermar- me dijo mi padre mirando que no toque mi cena.

-No tengo hambre, me voy a mi cuarto- dije comenzando la larga caminara al sector de habitaciones.

-Está bien, pero antes de dormir comete una manzana así no te enfermes hijo- dijo mi padre recordándome porque lo quiero mucho.

-Claro, con su permiso- dije retirándome, Yuuta me miro un poco temeroso y luego volvió la mirada a su plato, tendría que apresurarme y llegar bien a mi cuarto así podría sacar el colchón que tengo bajo mi cama para que sea la cama de Yuuta, probablemente tema dormir solo esta noche.

Joe me miro, alzo una ceja y dijo como queriéndome intimidar-Oye Syusuke, saber que, ya encontré tu pretendiente perfecto, se apellida Oshitari, es un chico muy inteligente según me han dicho su padre está entre los amigos de Atobe, es bastante rico.

-Creo que Syusuke es muy pequeño aun para el matrimonio, Joe- intervino mi padre- apenas tiene 17 años.

Decidí irme y dejar de lado aquella discusión, tenía que preparar la habitación para esta noche, era muy seguro que Yuuta fuera a dormir a mi cuarto, ya que una vieja costumbre de Joe ir a la hora de dormir a seguir castigando a Yuuta a golpes cuando alguien interfería con la primera golpiza que le daba.

Llega a mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue sacar el colchón que tenía bajo mi cama y ponerle las sabanas que tenia de repuesto, saque de mi armario dos pares de pijamas, uno más grande que el otro, me puse el más pequeño y luego coloque sobre mi cama el otro.

Yuuta llego pronto y cerró con llave la puerta del cuarto, comenzó a cambiarse la ropa para dormir, yo le mire detenidamente las marcas en su espalda, tenia antiguas y nuevas, las de hoy y las de ayer, me le acerque lentamente y le pregunta- ¿Estás bien?

-Solo me duele un poco la espalda- me respondió un poco entristecido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces no le deje que se pusiera la camisa, con mucho cuidado lo recosté boca abajo en mi cama, le di un beso en la frente y me acosté en el colchón en el suelo, mire a Yuuta a los ojos y luego le dije- buenas noches hermanito.

-Buenas noches aniki- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

La puerta sonó poco después, Yuuta me miro con algo de temor, de igual modo me levante y fui a ver quién podría ser y dije- ¿Quién?

-Soy yo, les traje helado- dijo la vos de mi padre. Abrí la puerta y de inmediato mi padre entro con dos tazones grandes de helado, me dio uno a mí y me dijo que cerrara la puerta, yo hice lo que me pidió, luego se acerco a la cama y comenzó a darle el helado a Yuuta- haber, abre grande.

Yuuta abrió grande la boca, papá le dio una gran cucharada de helado, la cual se trajo- gracias papá- dijo Yuuta mirándolo agradecido.

-Come mas, hoy no comiste bien campeón- dijo mi padre dándole otra cucharada de helado bastante grande.

-Si papá- dijo sonriendo.

-Yuuta no me gusta que peles con Joe, sabes lo que pasa cada vez que pelean, no me gusta que te golpe hijo- le dijo mi padre dándole más helado- abre grande.

-No me pudo quedar callado viendo como humilla a otros, es injusto papá, el no es un dios ni nada por el estilo, no tiene porque tratar mal a la gente- dijo en defensa, cosa muy convincente por cierto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- dije mirando a mi padre- el no tiene derecho a tratar como trastos a sus sirvientes ni a nosotros.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes hijos, pero las cosas son así, Joe es el que manda en este casa, no puedo hacer nada, soy uke, el uke no decide nada, solo el seme, lo siento, pero deberán seguir las leyes de Joe, casarse con quien diga el, no saben cómo me gustaría que otro fuera el seme o que yo fuese , pero así son las cosas el pez más grande se come al más chico- dijo mi padre terminándole de dar el helado a Yuuta, se levanto del suelo y luego se fue susurrando- seguramente con Kunihara todo sería muy diferente.

Deje el tazón de helado, vació, en la cómoda y luego me recosté a dormir, mañana seria un muy largo día, Joe mañana tenía que ir a no sé qué cosa al banco y Yuuta y yo tenemos que ir con él, ordenes de él son ordenes a respetar al menos que estés en contra de ellas, el castigo es el cinturón en tu espalda o una semana sin comer, ninguno de los dos es buen castigo ni piadoso.

El banco cada vez que voy es más aburrido, por no decir tedioso, siempre es lo mismo, Joe se pone a charlar con el encargado, encuentra a algún amigo y comienza otra plática y así hasta que aparca toda la tarde y el tiempo de los que lo acompañan, Yuuta, mi padre y yo.

El banco es un lugar grande y lleno de mesa con personas que te atienden, en la puerta hay dos guardias de seguridad, de la fuerza especial de la familia Atobe, la cual los contrato para cuidar del banco por la gran cantidad de dinero y joyas que tienen en el, más de la mitad de todas las cajas fuertes del banco están llenas de cosas de ellos. La luz entra por una ventana muy pequeña con rejas que no dejan que pase ni el aire, las cajas fuertes están en habitaciones al fondo, todas las habitaciones tienen llave y los únicos que poseen llave son los encargados del banco y lo guardias de seguridad.

De nuevo la misma rutina, Joe encontró al padre del chico Oshitari, es un tipo con pelo como azul y usa lentes muy delgados, no pasaron ni cinco segundos y se pusieron a hablar mientras el encargado del banco hacia las cuentas de las deudas y el dinero que teníamos ahorrados.

Me senté en una banca a ver todo el lugar, gente rica pidiendo resúmenes de cuentas y de sus ahorros, los únicos jóvenes éramos mi hermano Yuuta y yo. De la suerte no traje ninguno de mis libros por lo que no tenía nada que hacer más que ver las horas pasar con un calor muy sofocante en el lugar. Mire a un costado y vi que por la puerta entraba un chico un poco más grande que yo, rubio y con lentes y observaba todo el lugar, de piso a techo.

El chico comenzó a adentrarse en el banco hasta las habitaciones de atrás y se fijo en el marco de las puertas de madera y en las misma, como buscando alguna falla en ellas y luego siguió su camino viendo con detenimiento las paredes, el suelo y hasta el mismo techo ¿para qué? No lo sé, solo me interese en seguirle. De pronto se paró en seco en la ventana y dio una pequeña y disimulada risa, luego paso un dedo por ello y lo miro fijamente- además de sucias son muy poco seguras- dijo seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunte intrigado, algo savia el que me estaba comenzando a preguntar por lo que dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-No nada, es solo es un parecer- dijo llevando sus manos a su espalada.

-No te he visto antes en este pueblo… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte intrigado, estaba vestido muy finamente y por lo visto era muy educado.

-Tezuka, Tezuka Kunimitsu, mucho gusto- dijo mirando el cuadro que colgaba en la pared- este cuadro debe valer como mínimo unos dos mil dolores.

-Si- asentí a su observación- lo compro la familia Atobe, ellos son los más adinerados del pueblo y todo lo que ellos compran vale millones y se triplica su valor.

-Ya veo- dijo comenzando a caminar a la salida.

-Fuji- dije para pararlo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo sorprendido por lo que dije, lo tomo desprevenido.

-Tú me dijiste tu nombre, lo mas cortes es que te de el mío- le dije sonriente, esperaba encontrarlo algún otro día- Fuji Syusuke.

-Un gusto- dijo tomándome la mano y luego se fue tan misteriosamente como vino.

La noche llego bastante rápido, como siempre los últimos en irse fuimos Joe y nosotros, gracias al mal habito de Joe de hablar y hacer todo sin importarle que su familia este cerca o no, eso es lo que más detesto de él, aunque también así lo es su actitud violenta.

Estábamos saliendo cuando vi unas sobras en un callejón aledaño al banco, me acerque sin percatarme que Yuuta me seguía y vi ante mis ojos al Tezuka con otros siente chicos, todos vestían con lo que parecían harapos, hasta Kunimitsu, pero tenían una espada con un imponente filo a la vista en el lado izquierdo de su cinturones. Estaban poniendo varios barriles de un color negro de los cuales salía un polvillo muy fino y oscuro, el cual hizo una línea larga como de un metro hasta donde estaban ellos. Kunimitsu se alejo bástate y con dos piedras logro encender una chispa la cual encendió la línea de polvillo negro que pronto llego a los barriles y provoco una explosión que derribo una parte pequeña del muro, después de eso los otros siete hombre comenzaron a entrar con unos sacos y salieron con los mismos llenos hasta rebalsarse, Tezuka fue el último en entrar y luego salió con su bolsa llena y el cuadro del que había comentado antes cuando lo conocí y finalmente salieron corriendo hasta el muelle.

Con Yuuta vimos una salida objetiva para nuestras desdichas, era muy evidente que esos hombres y Tezuka eran piratas, por lo tanto teníamos oportunidad de escaparnos, podría viajar por el mundo y buscar un gran amor y lo más importante mi hermano podría olvidarse de los golpes de Joe, podríamos comenzar una nueva vida como piratas, vivir aventuras. Me daba algo de pena por mi padre pero era lo mejor, no soportaba mas a Joe, cada día el trato con nosotros se volvía peor, los golpes en Yuuta eran más fuertes y mortíferos, no soportaría un día más viendo aquella injusticia, aquellos golpes sangrientos con el cinturón o algún látigo, incluso con sus zapatos. Era lo mejor para Yuuta, como su hermano mayor no podía permitir que algo mas le pasara.

Subimos al barco lo más silenciosos posibles y nos escabullimos hasta la zona donde tenían la despensa, allí nos escondimos detrás de unos barriles que al parecer tenían fruta y especias diversas que salían por arriba de la tapa. Esa zona era muy extensa y tenía olores muy fuertes a comida, frutas, especias y pescados, todo mezclado, llego a marearnos quince minutos después que nos escondimos allí.

Desperté en una cama, mirando a mí alrededor note que estaba en los camarotes de la tripulación, había cientos de camas allí, ropa tirada, objetos de acero, como copas con vino en ellas y espadas, me recosté de nuevo y note que Yuuta no estaba conmigo. Rápidamente me levante de la cama y comencé a buscarlo preocupado por lo que pasaba, está desesperado cuando me tocaron el hombre y escuche mi apellido, me di vuelta y vi a Tezuka mirándome- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- dije consternado.

-No te preocupes- me dijo suavemente- esta con Yoshirou, el le está dando un paseo por el barco cuando despertó.

Suspire aliviado, me daba gustó saber que mi hermano estaba bien y haciendo algo útil y no peligroso- menos mal- dije mirando al Kunimitsu- muchas gracias.

-De nada- dijo cruzando los brazos- el olor de la habitación de la despensa es muy fuerte, recomiendo que la próxima vez te ocultes en donde están los tesoros, allí el olor no es tan fuerte ni te marea.

-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta- le sonreí.

-¿Podrías decirme porque subieron a mi barco?- me pregunto guiándome por el barco.

-Me escape de mis padres, te vi robando, quise aventuras que no estén en mis libros y protección para mi hermano- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya veo- dijo llevando los brazos a la espalda- la vida de un pirata no es una aventura cualquiera, robamos con estrategia, cambiamos nuestros tesoros por dinero y más cosas de valor, somos crueles y rápidos ¿crees poder hacer eso?

-Si- dije emocionado- me gusta todo eso.

-Está bien, por el momento te quedaras conmigo, te enseñare lo básico, soy el capitán Tezuka el invencible.

-Muchas gracias- dije sonriente- Yo me llamo Syusuke Fuji, en casa soy el tensai…

-Prodigio he…serás Fuji el Tensai, por cierto tu hermano se puso el Southpaw Killer-dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias por aceptarme, prometo que no te vas a decepcionar nunca- dije sonriendo emocionado.

-Lección uno, nunca te dejes vencer aun cuando las cosas van en tu contra.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del fanfic:

Los personajes de Pot no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi

No gano nada monetario con este fic

Notas del autor:

He aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade a los lectores y dejen rewiebs

Capitulo 2

El sol estaba algo fuerte a la tarde, claro era más o menos medio día y estaba en lo más alto, además de todo un buen pirata debe de resistir a los cambios climáticos así también como a todo peligro que se le venga en frente, por lo que el sol fuerte en mi cara no era la gran cosa, comparado con lo que Kunimitsu y toda la tripulación había vivido. Si quería ser un pirata tenía que enfrentarme a todo aquello y no temer ante nada, cosa a la que ya estaba más que listo para enfrentar pase lo que pase, no importa quién o que se me ponga adelante.

-Syusuke…- dijo Tezuka sacándome de mis pensamientos- Si quieres pertenecer a esta tripulación debes conocerla primero, no te pongas a mirar al mar- me dijo dándome un pequeño coscorrón.

-Lo siento- dije mirando a las tablas en el piso.

-No pasa nada, solo no te distraigas de nuevo- dijo mas tranquilamente-Escucha bien, esta tripulación se divide en tres grupos, los Sanguinarios, los estrategas y los tramposos…Los sanguinarios son los que van a los lugares sumamente peligrosos y acaban con todo, son los que tienen una remera blanca con un chaleco amarillo, a ellos los manda Yukimura Seiichi, el primer demonio, es el de pelo azul y que mira igual que tu, después esta el que se tapa la cabeza, el es Sanada Genichirou, el segundo demonio, apodado de cariño "El emperador", el tercer demonio de ese grupo es Renji Yanagi, es el de ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, el resto son Kirihara Akaya, el diablo menor, Nioh Masaharu "El estafador", Marui Bunta, el pelirrojo que esta mascando tabaco, Kuwahara Jackal el que es medio brasileño, Hiroshi Yagyuu "El caballero", es el de lentes.

-¿Ellos matan?- pregunte algo nervioso y con un poco de miedo.

-Sí, pero solo si sus vidas corren peligro, si no es así ellos no lo hacen- me tranquilizo- Después esta el grupo de los tramposos, los que visten de camisa blanca con un chaleco marrón sin mangas, tu hermano ya es parte de ese grupo, El líder, con quien anda tu hermano mucho, se llama Akasawa Yoshirou, es bueno a pesar de todo lo que se diga en su contra, después esta Mizuki Hajime, el que juega con su pelo, le siguen Shinya Yanagisawa y Kisarazu Atsushi, los dos que andan muy pegados, los últimos, pero no menos importantes, Kaneda Ichirou y Nomura Takuya, son los dos novatos y claro tu hermano menor Fuji Yuuta ya es todo uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo hacen ellos para robar?- pregunte intrigado

-Ellos, hablan con los encargados del banco, un grupo de ellos distrae y el otro se ocupa de entrar a robar, muchas veces se dividen en tres, un grupo distrae, el otro grupo saca claves y llaves y el tercero roba.

-¿El otro grupo cómo es?- pregunte curiosa viéndole sonreír.

-Bueno, los estrategas, mi grupo, somos los que toman muchas precauciones antes de actuar, no llegamos a asesinar y no nos gusta hacer amistad con nuestras víctimas de robos, nos vestimos de camisa blanca y chaleco azul o a veces solo de camisa blanca, Yo soy el líder Tezuka Kunimitsu, después esta mi co-líder Oishi Syuichirou, Kikumaru Eiji es el que está a su lado, son los dos de allá abajo son el Golden pair, después en el grupo están el ardiente Kawamura Takashi, le sigue nuestro "Rey de los datos" Inui Sadaharu, el de lentes que no dejan ver sus ojos, le sigue Kaoru Kaidoh "Serpiente" es el que está al lado de Inui, Momoshiro Takeshi es el que está al lado del más pequeño, le dicen "Momo" y después esta Echizen Ryoma, nuestro mejor pirata, después de mi claro, es el más pequeño y joven de toda la tripulación, pero que no te engañe su apariencia.

-Me uno a tu grupo- dije rápidamente.

-Me agrada que digas eso- sonrió- Bueno ahora ven te presentare a todos.

-Muy bien.

-Todos vengan aquí- dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz, todos los que deambulaban fueron a donde hasta donde estábamos- buenos días a todos.

-Bueno días- dijeron todos al ponerse en frente a Tezuka.

Dos chicos se pusieron junto a Tezuka, uno de ellos estaba con mi hermano y lo llevo junto a mí- Tezuka por favor- dijo el chico algo orgulloso en su tono de vos.

-Hoy se unirán a la tripulación los dos polisones, se llaman Fuji Syusuke y Fuji Yuuta, como es tradición en este barco, los líderes de los grupos a los que se unirán les elegirán apodos acordes a lo que ellos nos han demostrado- Dijo Tezuka mirando al frente como si fuera el general de una brigada.

-Yuuta, tu quieres quedarte con los St Rudolph así que te nombro como el asesino zurdo de Yuuta Fuji- dijo el chico de cabellos castaños dándole a mi hermano una palmada en la espalda.

-Syusuke, me has demostrado que eres muy ingenioso e inteligente, así que como decidiste quedarte en el Seigaku yo como capitán del grupo te nombro como El Tensai Syusuke Fuji- dijo Kunimitsu poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro en sentido de confianza.

-Muchas gracias, prometo que no te arrepentirás- dije sonriendo un poco apenado por tener que decirlo en público.

-Ya pueden volver a lo que hacían- dijo relajándose un poco Tezuka, terminando la reunión así como la empezó- Akasawa, Yukimura, hay que llevarlos para que vean las habitaciones.

-Hay un ligero problema- dijo el chico con una vos muy suave- con la ultima integración, el sector de camas se lleno por completo, no hay cama alguna.

-Eso es verdad, hace rato cuando le mostraba el barco a Yuuta note eso- dijo el otro muchacho.

-En ese casi abra que buscarles un lugar donde dormir- comenzó a pensar Tezuka.

-Si no les molesta, muy gustoso Yuuta puede dormir conmigo, mi cama es para dos personas.

-Bien entonces hasta que consigamos dos camas mas en el siguiente pueblo Yuuta duerme con Akasawa y Syusuke conmigo ¿no les molesta dormir separados?-pregunto Tezuka.

-No- respondimos mi hermano y yo a la vez.

-Queda todo arreglado en ese caso, me voy con los míos- dijo el de la voz muy suave comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los suyos.

-Nos vemos después para armar el próximo asalto Yukimura- lo despidieron los otros dos.

-Syusuke ven, te mostrare todo para que te asientes un poco más, luego te daré una espada para que comiences a practicar con ella.

-Lo que tu digas- dije alegrándome, iba a comenzar a ser un pirata de verdad, comenzaría a vivir aventuras, como en mis libros, nada en ese momento me podía hacer más feliz.

El barco era sumamente inmenso, tenia cámaras para todo, habitaciones y hasta cosas que uno no espera que tengan, cada parte del barco tenía un objetivo y uso, la sala de los capitanes era inmensa y estaba llena de planos, de bancos, mansiones y hasta oficinas de gobierno. Las primeras habitaciones que vi eran de a dos, había dos camas en cada una, dos mesas de luz, un baño y sobre todo un lugar que parecía una caja, donde ponían ropa. Las segundas que vi tenían una sola cama, dos mesas de luz, una gran espacio para poner la ropa, el baño y lo que más sobresalía de ellas era las grandes ventanas que estaban arriba de las camas, solo eran tres habitaciones así.

La habitación de Tezuka era enorme, aun mas que la de los capitanes, la cama parecía la de un rey, en la mesa de luz de la derecha decantaba una taza de té con algunas galletas en la otra un reloj de arena junto con mas planos, en la pared estaba la gran imagen de un hombre, lo mire detenidamente y pregunte- ¿Quién es?

-Mi padre- me respondió- el era un gran pirata, él es uno de los pocos hombres con la capacidad de poder generar vida.

-¿Qué le paso?

-A él…vive en casa de mi abuelo, en tu pueblo, junto con Don…durante su juventud él era un gran pirata hasta que su padre un día lo agarro y en vez de llevarlo a la policía lo obligo a casarse con Don- dijo poniendo sus brazos en la espalda- mi padre dice que jamás hizo el amor con él, que él le da muchos gracias al cielo por haberme tenido sin necesitar del otro hombre.

-Interesante- dije viendo asombrado.

-Me padre me ha contado muchas historias, de las cuales todas creo menos una- sonrió viendo más detenidamente la gran imagen- según él tuvo un romance perfecto con un hombre…no me acuerdo su nombre, la cosa es que él lo amaba mucho y estaban listos para escapar cuando los padres del otro los separaron para siempre, mi padre juro volver por él, pero mi abuelo no solo no lo dejo, sino que lo caso con Don.

-¿Por qué no lo crees?- pregunte un poco curioso, esa historia era muy parecida a la de mi padre.

-Porque mi abuelo dice que mi padre es una oveja descarriada y que nunca logro domar, además, Don y mi abuelo condicen en que mi padre nunca fue sociable y que por sobre todo peleaba mucho con otros niños, mi abuelo me dijo que lo caso con Don para que no causara mas pleitos y peleas, ni siguiera deshonrando a la familia entera- dijo mirando algo melancólico la imagen- se de sus aventuras de pirata por que el me enseño todo lo que se, este barco era de él y de los padres de Yukimura y Yoshirou y él me lo entrego a mí, al igual que los tesoros que recaudo antes de ser casado con Don.

Mire la imagen muy detenidamente, me parecía irreal que alguien con la apariencia de ese hombre allá sido pirata y vivido tales aventuras, pero su hijo era igual, el se había escapado de su casa para vivir los sueños de su padre, ser libre de casarse con quien él quisiera y lo más importante, el hacer su vida como quería, sin tener que temer por deshonrar a su familia ni nada, ser el mismo y vivir sus propias experiencias sin temor al fracaso, evolucionar por sí mismo y no ser la marioneta de sus padres.

El almuerzo es cuando a la mayoría le ruge el estomago o las tripas, y eso es cuando a los pelirrojos más un grupo de otros tantos más jóvenes les da hambre. El almuerzo es proporcionado ni más ni menos que de la naturaleza, dijo mi hermano al ver que comeríamos pescado y mas pescado, acompañado por algunas cosas que había en la despensa, como lechugas, jitomates, cebollas, huevos que habían hecho hervir y como bebida mucho agua, que estaba en la despensa guardada.

Me senté junto a Tezuka por miedo a que los demás miembros de la tripulación me hicieran algún daño, había muchos que parecían amigables, pero la apariencias engañan a veces.

-Hola, nya- me dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules- me llamo Eiji nya.

-Hola- le respondí al saludo muy tímidamente- mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, ¿vienes de una familia rica? nya-

-Si, algo- dije llevando una mano a la espalda.

-Me dicen Neko, nya, ¿puedo decirte Fujiko?

-Sí, claro ¿Por qué no?

-Me alegro de que te nos unas a nosotros, Fujiko.

-Lo mismo dijo.

-Eiji- dijo el chico ojos verdes y cabello negro a su lado- perdona si te molesta.

-No para nada- dije sonriendo más abiertamente- Tu debes ser Oishi verdad.

-Sí, mucho gusto, Fuji, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así me apellido.

-Oishi, Inui, Kawamura, Momo, Kaidoh y Echizen los necesitaré después para algo muy importante- dijo Tezuka recordando mi primer entrenamiento que tenía que afrontar para ser un pirata.

Llegada la tarde, más o menos cuando el sol estaba a un cuarto de distancia para ocultarse, Tezuka me dio una espada que tenia y luego me dio algunas indicaciones de cómo debía utilizarla, primero con lentitud me fue haciendo pequeñas posiciones, mientras yo le imitaba, luego él con lentitud se enfrento a mí, movía su espada muy lentamente mientras me decía como debía responder a los ataques y en qué momento atacar, cosa que no tarde mucho en aprender. Finalmente tenía que enfrentarme con algunos de los chicos, para protegernos de los ataque de espadas nos poníamos dos grandes almohadones en el pecho y un casco hecho de varias tablas de madera para proteger la cabeza.

Mi primer oponente fue el chico con una pañoleta en la cabeza, se llamaba Kaoru Kaidoh, el que llamaban serpiente. Era realmente bueno y tenía una gran habilidad, era muy "elástico" por decirlo simplemente, su mayor habilidad era poder estirar cuanto quisiera su brazo derecho para golpear con una "golpe de serpiente" un golpe que es muy fuerte, pero después de algunos momentos de aprieto logre vencerlo.

Las practicas con la espada eran cada vez más intensas y se volvieron todo un reto con el pasar de las horas, hasta que al fin anocheció, la noche era muy diferente al día, Tezuka se encerró con Yukimura y Akasawa en la sala de capitanes, mientras el resto hacia lo que les parecía mejor.

Me puse a mirar las olas pasar, el agua estaba muy calma y solo la suave luz de la luna nos iluminaba la noche, era magnifico el paisaje, salvo por que estaba en un barco pirata que se mecía de un lado a otro y se movía hacia el oeste, en dirección a la siguiente cuidad a asaltar.

-Es muy hermoso, no aniki- me dijo Yuuta parándose a mi lado.

-Sí, ¿Qué tal tu grupo?

-Ya aprendía a estafar, estafe al chico de allá, se llama Kirihara- dijo señalándome al chico con una cara de amargado- no fue fácil, pero lo engañe y gane cincuenta monedas de oro, mañana a la tarde me toca el entrenamientos de tiro.

Continuara


End file.
